Fishbowl
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: Jasmine Tyler has been best friends with Junior Rennie ever since they were little. Their families were close, causing them to be together most of the time. Jasmine is only seventeen when the dome comes down, trapping her parents on the other side. She doesn't think things can get much worse. That is, until Junior unexpectedly expresses his hidden feeling for her in horrific ways.
1. Fear

"A four letter word that describes dangerous anxiety?"

"Joe McAlister."

Jasmine set down the newspaper and sent Joe a playful glare.

"Really? Stop guessing your name for every single answer. It's never going to happen."

He looked up from his homework and shrugged. "I know the editor of the newspaper. So it might."

Jasmine laughed and shook her head. "As if."

Jasmine Tyler and Joe McAlister were both currently at Jasmine's house. They were relaxing after a day of school while doing there homework. Well, Joe had homework. Jasmine had finished in class, and now she was trying to figure out the answers to Chester's Mills daily crossword puzzle.

A beeping sound came from Joe's phone sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and read through his new text message. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Angie" Joe explained. "She wants me to come home right now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just-"

Joe was cut off as the front door suddenly burst open. Junior Rennie walked in unannounced. Not that he needed to knock or anything. The Tyler's residence was practically a second home for him. Jasmine was like his family.

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Angie?"

"No" he simply said before heading into the kitchen, out of sight.

Joe and her made eye contact.

"I think I have an idea of what happened" he whispered.

She couldn't help but nod in agreement. Joe excused himself and left the house.

Joe's older sister Angie had been dating Junior for the past five months. Things were said to be going well, but Jasmine couldn't help but notice that Junior never really seemed quite there whenever she spotted him with Angie.

It was like he was thinking of someone else.

Jasmine quickly made her way into the kitchen. When she got there Junior was drinking a full glass if ice water.

"Okay, what happened?" She asked.

Junior locked eyes with her. "What do you mean?"

"What happened with Angie?" she persisted. "I know something happened between you two. First Joe gets a text from Angie, then you come over all upset looking. I know something's up."

He shrugged. "I dumped her."

Jasmine's mouth dropped open. "W-What?"

Junior set his glass in the sink. "I didn't want to go out with her anymore."

"Wait, that can't be it" she said. "Angie is beautiful. She's funny, she's smart. Why would you just dump her?"

Junior shrugged again. "Listen, my dad wanted me to tell you that I'll be watching you while your parent are away."

Jasmine was taken aback by the sudden change of conversation. "Oh yeah, they won't be home for two days. They went up to the city to get a good hotel booked for the parade."

"You didn't want to go?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I thought I'd skip it this year."

Junior nodded. "That's why I should stay over to watch you."

"I'm sixteen, I think I'm old enough to watch myself."

"Hey" he defended. "Just think of it as me spending the night."

"I do want to spend more time with you" Jasmine said. "You know, before you head back to college."

Junior held a smile. The kind of smile you have when you know a secret.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not going back to college" he said. "I dropped out. I'm staying here."

This time, Jasmine was completely shocked.

"Junior, what are you talking about? You break up with Angie, you-you drop out of college, what is going on with you?"

Junior looked Jasmine in the eyes. "I just missed you a lot at college. I felt like I would come to visit one day and you'd just be gone."

Jasmine felt a pang of guilt well up in her chest. She knew she slacked off in her letters and phone calls to him, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Jasmine and Junior had been best friends since she remembered. Him and his family was always over at her house, and they always played together. Of course he had been about three years older then her, but he made sure it was never awkward.

The one year they shared in high school had been her best ever. They were able to spend so much time together and it was so fun.

But then Junior went to college, and her fear of losing him was coming true. She just never realized that he was missing her just as much as she was missing him.

"Junior...James...I'm really sorry I don't know what happened with me contacting you. I guess I got too busy."

Junior smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll be home now."

"But I thought that you wanted to go to New York. I know Angie and Joe always wanted to leave" she pointed out.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here" he said. Junior suddenly walked closer and took hold of Jasmine's arm. "I'm staying with you."

Jasmine smiled. "Okay, but right now I have to go. I'm meeting Joe for lunch. He might be a little late though, considering you just dumped his sister. I'm still expecting an explanation, by the way."

Jasmine held an annoyed tone for her last two sentences.

Junior grabbed her as she tried to turn away. "Maybe I should come."

She blushed. "Junior, it's not the kind of lunch for other people to tag along for."

"Then what kind of lunch is it?"

"It's...you know..." she blushed again. "It's a date."

Junior's grip on her slightly tightened. His smile dropped and his facial expression changed into one that was unfamiliar. "What?"

"Ever since you and Angie started going out me and Joe have been getting closer" she explained. "I was hoping we could start double dating. At least, I was hoping before you two broke up."

Junior shook his head. "I don't think you should be dating him."

"Why not?" she asked. "Joe is amazing."

"He's not good for you" Junior spoke. "And he's my ex-girlfriend's brother. You wouldn't want it awkward for me do you?"

Jasmine looked down, ashamed. "Of course not Junior! But I really like him, and he likes me and-"

"And you not even allowed to date anyone yet" Junior cut in.

"Yes I am, I'm seventeen!"

"Just stay here with me" he pleaded. He pulled her closer. "Come on, we can watch a movie or something."

"No, Junior. I have to go."

Jasmine tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Let go of my arm" she said.

"Come on Jasmine, stay here" he repeated. He pulled her closer again.

She shook her head. Junior's grip only tightened. She winced.

"Junior, let go!"

"Come on, why are you fighting? I thought you were happy to see me" he accused.

"I am, but I have to go" she told him. "I won't be gone that long. I promise."

His grip faltered, and she quickly tore her arm away.

Once again she started to walk away, but Junior wrapped his fingers around her wrist, and roughly pulled her back.

Jasmine screamed. Her hand suddenly flew up and slapped him hard on the cheek. He stumbled back in surprise. Jasmine gasped at her own actions also.

"What the Hell?!" he accused, rubbing his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry" she told him.

Jasmine quickly left, grabbing only her cell phone and wallet. She was breathing heavily as she started walking to Rose's diner.

She still felt an aching on her wrist and upper arm. She couldn't believe Junior did that. How dare he grab her like that. But she also couldn't believe she had slapped him.

Junior and her had never gotten into a fight like that before. He usually supported her in whatever she did. But he got so angry for some reason.

She suddenly felt scared to go back in the house. She didn't know what suddenly made him so upset, so she walked away more quickly.

She felt her phone vibrate. A new message from Junior.

 _'Come back'_

She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her, and put it back into her pocket. It went off again.

' _I'm sorry_ '

' _Please come back'_

 _'I just missed you a lot. Please don't be mad'_

She ignored each message as she walked into the restaurant. Rose smiled at her.

"Would you like a table, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah, send Joe my way when he comes in would you?"

Rose smiled and led me to an empty table. She sat down and waited.

"What can I get you, Jasmine?" she heard Angie ask.

Jasmine looked up to find Angie looking down at her. She didn't seem upset, but maybe she was just trying to be brave.

"Are you okay?" she found herself asking. "Junior told me that you two..." She trailed off.

Angie didn't respond at first, but then she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Me and Junior, we...we weren't that close anyway."

Jasmine nodded understandingly. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Angie smiled. "Joe's almost here. He just stopped by out house. You wanna coke like usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Ang."

She scribbled down my order and left. My phone vibrated again. I hoped it was Joe, but mentally groaned when I saw Junior's name pop up.

' _Jasmine come back to the house. I'm in charge while your parents are away. I don't want you running off like that'_

Jasmine shifted uncomfortably as she read the text. This time she replied.

' _I'll be home soon'_

She wasn't able to put the phone down before he replied.

' _You should be home now'_

She held the phone up, but was suddenly jolted, and she dropped it. It hit the ground with a thud.

As she went to pick it up, she felt another jolt. Soon she noticed everything around her started shaking. She gripped the table to support. There was one, big shock that ran through the ground before everything stopped.

"What the Hell?" she heard Angie say aloud.

"I'll see if anything's on the news" Rose spoke.

She turned on her radio, and almost instantly heard Big Jim talking.

Big Jim was almost like a second father to me. Him being Junior's father, and being a family friend, really made us close. There father always talked for hours. That's why Junior and her were always together.

"People of Chester's Mill. This is not a car commercial" he spoke with seriousness and concern,"This is a message to everyone who is in a car or vehicle. Stop driving immediately. Something unexplainable has happened. I don't know if this is an act of war, or an act of God. But in this difficult time, we must stand together."

The radio cut off.

Jasmine's phone vibrated again. It was from Joe this time.

' _Meet me at the hospital in 10 minutes. I'll explain everything there. Don't drive'_

She looked to Angie. She was reading the same text.

"Walk with me?" She asked. Jasmine nodded.

As they walked, she noticed everyone running around in a panic. She suddenly felt a fear sweep over me.

Ten minutes later Angie and her were at the hospital. She left to help the nurses, and Jasmine stayed to wait for Joe. People were running in and out of the hospitals. She didn't understand what was going on.

Joe soon came out of the hospital doors with a stitched up hand. Jasmine ran towards him.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked, inspecting his wound.

"It was awful" he started. He was talking so quickly. "It came out of nowhere. This wall-this invisible wall crashed down. A plane ran right into it. I almost died. It flew everywhere. And then this man ran right into it, the wall, not the plane. You can touch it, and there was a hand print of blood, and-"

"Joe, calm down. I can barely understand you" Jasmine told him.

He took a deep breath and continued. "There is an invisible wall that crashed down over Chester's Mill. Jasmine, we can't get out."

Jasmine was taken aback. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Jas" he said. "But we're stuck here. All by ourselves. My parents went to meet someone for breakfast this morning. They're not here either."

For a moment, it was as if she couldn't breath. "I can't believe it."

"It's okay, you know why?" Joe asked.

Jasmine looked up as he continued. "Because I'll be able to help you. I'll take care of you."

He pulled her into a hug, and she held him tightly.

He chuckled into her ear. "I guess that date's gonna have to be out off though."

Jasmine pulled back and laughed. She suddenly stopped. "I should try calling my parents. Maybe I can-"

"I already tried" he said. "There's not enough of a signal to reach anyone outside of Chester's Mill."

"But-"

Her phone suddenly started ringing. She checked caller ID.

Junior.

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

"Just Junior" she said. "Just ignore it. I need to know if I'll be able to call my mom."

He shook his head again. "Trust me, I've tried. But it's okay, this thing-whatever it is-won't be here long."

Jasmine nodded, suddenly feeling more assured. Her phone rang again.

"You should probably answer" Joe said. "He's probably really worried."

Jasmine sighed. She answered the call. "Junior, hey. I'm down at the hos-"

"I know where you are" he said, speaking in an annoyed tone. "I'm looking right at you. I saw you deny my call."

Jasmine felt an unfamiliar shiver go down her spine as she quickly straightened her posture. She looked around. Quickly, she spotted Junior's car.

"Um, yeah. Joe got hurt, I'm thinking in going to spend the night at his house."

"No fucking way."

Jasmine was shock by the language and tone of his voice. "Excuse me?"

"Come to the car right now" he commanded. "Before I come out and get you myself."

Jasmine all but scoffed. She brought the phone down from her ear and ended the call. She wasn't able to see Junior's face but she could tell he was angry.

She turned to Joe. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" he said. "I think the roads are safe by now. We can probably hitch a ride with someone."

Jasmine looked around. An unfamiliar blonde man was leaning against a dark car.

"That's the guy who saved me" said Joe.

Jasmine smiled at him. "You saved Joe?"

The guy looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It wasn't that big of a deal though."

"Are you kidding?" said Joe. "You were awesome!"

"It's what anyone would have done" he argued.

Jasmine saw Jim Rennie heading out of the hospital.

"Big Jim!" she called.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here? You hurt?"

"No" she told him. "I'm fine for now. Joe and I just are trying to catch a ride."

"You guys need a ride back to your farmhouse?"

"Yeah" said Jasmine.

"You gonna be safe there?" he asked. "I know your parents aren't here today. You're welcome to crash at my house. You've basically got your own room."

"I need to stay with Joe to make sure he's alright."

Big Jim nodded understandingly. He walked over to an unattended vehicle.

He opened the door for her. "Both of you, hop in."

"Thanks" Jasmine said. "Is this your car?"

"Nope."

"The lights aren't working" Jasmine groaned, flicking the light switch on and off.

"The generator hasn't turned on yet" Joe explained.

Jasmine heard the sound of running water.

"Water works!" he called.

"Should I light some candles?"

"I can do that" he said. "Why don't go see if you can plug in the generator outside."

"Okay" she agreed. "But I really don't know what I'm doing. So if you hear a pop and a scream, that's probably me electrocuting myself."

Joe chuckled.

Jasmine grabbed a flashlight and headed outside. She shown the light toward the side of the house.

"Now where is the-"

A sudden hand came over her mouth and forced her back. The grip was impossibly tight. It felt like iron. She felt a sharp, cold metal touching her throat. A knife.

"Do exactly as I say and you won't get hurt."

Jasmine recognized Junior's low voice. She tried to break free of him grip.

"Stop moving" he instructed harshly. The knife was pressed harder against her skin.

She stopped. What was going on?

"I saw you hang up on me" he said. "Don't think I didn't. You are coming home with me right now, got it?"

Jasmine nodded. His grip weakened. She used this to her advantage as she elbowed him harshly in the stomachs. He grunted in pain and took a step back.

Jasmine bolted for the house.

She was brutally tackled to the ground.

"Be quiet!" he hissed.

"Joe!" she screamed. "Joe!"

Junior's hand covered her mouth. "Shut up right now!" he hissed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I sure as hell will."

Jasmine felt fear fear suddenly spread through her body. He was being serious. He would hurt her. Junior would really hurt her.

"You're coming with me, right now. Or I swear to things will only get worse."

Jasmine couldn't move. She couldn't speak either. She was holding her breath, as if hearing her breath would piss him off even more.

She was jolted to her feet, but she didn't find herself able to walk. She could tell Junior didn't have a problem with that. He practically dragged her along. It seemed only a few moments later that she passed out, completely encased by confusion, and fear.


	2. Pain

Jasmine awoke in a groggy state. An iron smell hit her nose. But it was the harsh stinging on her elbow that caused her to wake up completely.

She sat up quickly, causing her to hit her head. She hissed in pain. Looking up, she noticed she had hit her head on the bottom of a top bunk.

"I'm glad you're finally awake."

Jasmine's head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Junior?"

He smiled at her. He was sitting next to her on the bed. "I was starting to get worried. You passed out over an hour ago."

Jasmine quickly scanned her surrounding. It took her a moment, but she recognized where they were.

"Are we in your bomb shelter?" As soon as he said that, she recalled the events of earlier in the night. "What-What did you do to me?"

Jasmine tried to stand up, but he stood up before her, blocking her from standing.

"Try to relax" he said, "you only just woke up."

"What am I doing here?" Jasmine demanded.

"I was just trying to take you home-"

"You grabbed me!" she accused. She pushed past Junior and stood to her feet.

"You shouldn't have even been at the McAlister's house" Junior defended.

Jasmine scoffed angrily. She quickly headed for the bunker door. She grabbed the handle. It got stuck. Vigorously, she tried opening it.

"It's locked" Junior spoke up.

Jasmine paused. "Why is it locked?"

"Just sit down, Jas. I can explain to you why-"

"Why is it locked?!" she asked. She froze suddenly. "You're not letting me out, are you?"

"I just want to keep you safe" Junior said. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved away.

"Are you-Are you kidnapping me?"

"This isn't kidnapping, Jas. This practically your home."

"Then why aren't you letting me out?" Jasmine whispered. "Junior you're really starting to scare me."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Junior spoke, "This dome...I think it got to your head."

"What?"

"I saw you reject my call," he continued, "you ignored me. You never ignore me. You look up to me. The only explanation is that this dome is somehow...affecting you brain."

"I reject your call so you lock me in a bomb shelter?" she asked, unable to believe his actions.

"It's not permanent. Just until I'm sure that you're back to your old self again."

"Junior, I'm not staying down here!"

Junior shook his head. "Jas, I'm not giving you a choice."

Jasmine's breath hitched. "You're not serious. Junior-let me out!"

"I'm sorry, Jas" he said. He pushed her away from the door, and quickly exited it himself.

Jasmine ran into the door and slammed into it. It was too late though, it had already locked shut again. She began pounding on it.

"Junior! Junior, come back! You can't keep me down here! Junior!"

She stopped banging when her hands begun to sting.

"Oh my god" she whispered. She let out a quiet sob. She was locked in here. For who knows how long?

"Junior!" she tried to call again. There was no respond.

For hours Jasmine had waited in the bomb shelter. She was scared. She had never been claustrophobic in her life, but somehow she felt as though the walls were closing in from around her.

The loud squeaking of the large door told her that Junior had finally returned. He wore a different set of close. It was a new day. He stepped in, a plate of food in his hands.

She quickly stood up.

"I brought you a sandwich" he said, "and a can of coke."

"I'm sorry" she told him.

Junior looked up. "What?

"I-I'm sorry for rejecting your call." Her voice was trembling. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've listened to you. I never should've gone to Joe's house."

Junior smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"So-So will you let me out now?"

"It's not safe now" Junior told her. "There's this man hunt going on. You shouldn't be out there."

"I shouldn't be in here!" Jasmine screamed.

Junior sighed. "Jas, if I thought you would be able to handle it, I would let you go."

"Tell me what I can do" she begged, "please. I'll do whatever it takes, just please let me out of here."

Junior looked her in the eye. "I didn't lock you in here to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't" she consoled, hatching a plan in her head. "You did it to help me. But you need to tell me what your helping me to do."

"Be the old Jasmine" he said. "The one who loved me. The one who followed me everywhere. The old you wouldn't have left me to see Joe McAlister."

"I know it was wrong" she nodded, "I should've stayed in the house this whole time. None of this would've happened."

"Exactly" he said. "You loved me."

Jasmine's brows furrowed. Hadn't he already said that?

"Of course I love you Junior."

Junior stepped even closer and placed a hand over her chest. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. "You really love me."

Junior leaned down and touched his lips against her. Jasmine gasped, pulling away.

Her body had stiffened.

"What-What the hell are you doing?"

Junior sighed. "This is how I know you aren't ready."

Jasmine stepped back. But Junior only took a step closer.

"Why would you kiss me?"

She was almost in disbelief. This was Junior. Her best friend, practically her brother. Not just some boy.

"Because I love you" he told her.

Jasmine suddenly felt herself fill with dread. She was trapped in an underground shelter at the mercy of someone who suddenly professed his feelings for her. Feelings that she did not return.

"You can't be serious" she said. She spoke to him as if he were a child. "Junior, you're practically my brother."

His expression dropped. He picked up a desperate smile. "C'mon Jas, you and I both know there's always been more to us."

"But...you're so much older then me. You must have realized your feelings weren't appropriate."

"It's only three years" he said.

"I'm in highschool" she said.

"You'll be eighteen next year-"

"Stop!" she said suddenly. "Junior, nothing romantic is going on with us, okay? Not now, not ever!"

Junior had a look of disappointment on his face. He simply rolled out his shoulders. "That's why you're down here."

Jasmine's expression became horrified. She desperately looked towards the door. It was ajar. Junior must have not been able to lock it when he came in because of the tray.

Jasmine bolted for the door. She have a hard push and it opened completely. Dashing out the door, she set her eyes on the stairs. She ran up them as fast as she could. Reaching the outer door, she found it was locked.

Frantically, she began banging on the door. "Big Jim! Help!"

"My dad isn't home." Junior's calm voice came from just down the stairs.

Jasmine risked a glance down at Junior. He held a pair of keys in his hand. "You don't have to try to leave. You're perfectly safe with me."

Jasmine began to bang on the door again.

"Help! Somebody, help!"

She heard Junior coming up the stairs behind her. She only screamed louder. "Help!"

"My dad's not home!" Junior's voice boomed from just behind her.

Jasmine was picked up off the ground. "Stop! Let me go!"

Junior carried her down the stairs. Coming back into the room, he threw her on the bed.

Jasmine felt a sense of fear take over her body. Junior grabbed her legs. She screamed at his touch. She heard rattling in her ear. She watched as Junior unraveled a large chain.

"No, stop!"

Junior wrapped the chain around her ankle tightly. He clicked it together with a small portable lock.

He stood up straight with an angry look in his eye. "Listen to me right now. You're not getting out of here until I say so. So don't you think it would be best if you didn't try to piss me off? Or lie about your feelings for me?"

"I'm no lying!" she screamed. "Your delusional!"

Junior shook his head. "This is why your here" he repeated.

He began to leave.

"Wait!" she called.

Junior turned to face her.

"Please let me out of here" she begged. "I'll forget this happened, I swear. And then we can go back to how we were before. Please, Junior."

"Jas, it'll take a lot more then begging for me to let you out" he said. He stepped out the shelter door. "Oh, and your friend Joe? Don't worry, I'll be paying him a visit real soon."

Jasmine flinched as the door slammed shut. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to forget about the situation, and only think about her anckle, which was now throbbing in pain.


	3. Nerves

Jasmine was curled against the concrete wall. Her knees were brought to her chest, an her head leaned against the metal bunk bed pole.

Junior sat beside her. His knuckles were bruised and torn. He had a cut lip.

"There's this new hotshot in town" he said. "He thinks he's better then everyone else because he was in the military or some shit like that."

Jasmine didn't respond. She had been keeping silent the entire time he was down here. She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to pretend he didn't even exist.

Junior hated her silence. He brought her down here so that she could go back to loving him the way she used to. Her refusing to talk wasn't at all part of the plan.

He sighed irritably. "Look, I know that this is probably the last place you want to be right now. But trust me when I say that I'm just looking out for you."

Jasmine frowned at the statement.

"I know it's scary" he continued. "You've only been down here once. You probably didn't even recognize the place. But I wasn't even planning on putting you down here. When I came to get you I just wanted to take you home."

"Then take me home now" she croaked. She turned to him. "Just take me home. I'll forget about all this. No one has to know."

"I can't do that."

"Why?!" she screamed.

"It's too late. If I let you out know I'll never get my old Jasmine back."

Jasmine turned away again. "Then just leave me alone."

She could hear him get off the bed. He knelt in front of her.

He grabbed her foot. Jasmine panicked, quickly pulling her leg back. But Junior grabbed her again, tighter this time. He pulled her body to his.

"Junior, stop-"

But he just reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a key. He unlocked the chains around her leg, and then slowly unraveled them.

Junior didn't say anything while doing this. Once the chains were gone, his hands softly rubbed along the bruises area.

He looked Jasmine in the eye. "I don't want to hurt you, Jas. I love you."

He patiently waited for a reply but Jasmine couldn't seem to be able to speak at all.

He sighed, standing up completely.

"I'll find us a way out of this dome" he told her. "Maybe after it's gone I can actually get you back."

She watched him walk to the door.

"James" she called. He paused. "If you find a way out...will you let me go?"

He didn't turn. "Once this thing is gone there will be no reason to keep you here."

He opened the metal door and shut it tightly behind him. She heard him walk up the stairs, before slamming the bunker doors also.

' _You've only been down here once. You probably didn't even recognize the place.'_

Junior thought she had only been here once. It was when they were both hiding down here back when she was in elementary school. They didn't want the dinner her mother had made.

When Big Jim found us he whooped Junior's behind and told us if we ever went down there again he would lock us in.

But what Junior didn't know is that I went down after that, at least four times. She had gone here for hide-n-seek, whenever her house was too loud for homework, and once with her sophomore boyfriend to make out.

She had closed the door before, but there was only one way out. Quikly, she rose to her feet. She flinched when she leaned on her bruised leg.

Limping, she walked to the closed door.

"Please, still be here..."

Patting around the top of the shelf near the door, she found it. The spare key.

Had Junior not know about this?

Actually, she didn't care.

She had only used the key once, when she had to close the door because of the boyfriend. She prayed to god it still worked. She turned to look at the door in front of her. It only opened from the outside.

She pushed against it. No use. She would have to wait for Junior to come back down again. Could she rush him again?

Yes. She'd have to wait to catch him off guard.

Jasmine took a deep breath. She sat back down on the bed. She wondered what would happen when she got out.

She would find Joe first. Then they would go to the police. Did she really want Junior arrested? Yes. Actually, no.

Jasmine didn't know what she would do if she got out. But one thing she knew for she was she needed to leave. She needed to leave soon.

There had to be an opening for this door too. But she couldn't find any hidden keys. There had too be a way out. Why would anyone build a cellar they couldn't get out of?

The more she thought about it, the more frigid she became.

She began pounding on the door. "Junior! Junior!"

She heard the cellar door reopen. She froze. It banged shut and she heard it being relocked. Someone ran down the stairs. She gripped the key tightly in her hand.

Only a moment later the huge door in front of her opened.

Junior's face held concern and annoyance. His eyes were shifting to the outside door.

"Jas, I unchained you because I trusted you not to make noise, if you keep doing this I'll have to-"

"I heard one of the pipes crack" she quickly lied. "It's scaring me, I think it's going to burst."

His eyes softened. "The water pipe?"

She nodded.

"You'll be quiet if I fix it?"

She nodded again.

Junior sighed. "Okay. Which one is it?"

Jasmine looked towards the bed. "The one just above the bunks."

Junior took a step forward. The door began to close behind him. Jasmine made a grab for it. She barely caught it before it shut.

Junior hadn't seemed to notice. "What part cracked?"

She pulled the door open into a large gap. It made a small squeaking sound of the floor that caused Junior to look back. His eyes widened as he saw her escaping through the door.

"Jasmine, _stop_!"

But she had already ran through. She gripped the handles and tightly shut it behind her. Junior was locked in.

He began banging on the door. "Jasmine, let me out. _Now_!"

Jasmine quickly ran up the cellar stairs.

"I forgive you if you let me out now."

She tried to unlocking it, but her hand were shaking so hard that she dropped the key. She let out a breath as it landed on the top stair instead of falling down one of the cracks.

"You're going to him, aren't you?" she heard him ask. His voice was eerie. "Joe? If I find you with him, I'll kill him. Do you hear me? I'll kill him!"

Jasmine choked out a horrified cry. She finally managed to push the door open. She ran out. Just as she did she heard a scratching metal sound, as if Junior was somehow getting the door open.

Jasmine tripped when she first got out. He had to adjust her eyes to the sunlight she had gone without. Her eyes focuses on the rode. A car was driving by. She bolted for it.

"Jasmine!"

She only glimpsed one look back. Junior had got out. He was chasing her. This only caused Jasmine to run faster.

She got to the rode quickly. She was waving the car down.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help!"

The car skidded to its brakes. Jasmine could see Phil. Phil Bushey, the radio DJ. The car wasn't stopped completely when she swung the door open and climbed in.

"Jazzy, what-"

"Lock the doors!" she shouted.

"What?"

" _Lock the doors!"  
_  
Phil did so. A moment later Junior reached the car. He pulled at the handle.

"Phil, unlock the door" he shouted from outside.

Phil's face relaxed. "Oh, are y'all playing a game-"

"No!" Jasmine yelled. "Phil drive!"

"What-"

"Drive!" she shouted at him.

Phil hit the gas. The car jolted from how suddenly they picked up speed. Jasmine could see Junior running to his fathers car in the rear view mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Jasmine was breathing heavily. "Junior, he-he kidnapped me."

"Junior Rennie?" he asked. He seemed disbelieving.

"Yes!" Jasmine was still screaming from the adrenaline. "You have to take me to the police station!"

"Is this a prank?" he asked. "I just saw Junior earlier today. He looked like he did everyday."

"It's not a prank" she hissed. She pulled back her hair to show him the bruise from where she had hit her head. "He had me locked in the cellar."

"Oh my god..." he speeded up the car. "How long?"

"About three hours after this dome came down" she said.

Phil said, "That was two day ago. You were locked up for two days?"

Jasmine put her head in her hands. "I don't know. I. Don't know what's going on. He's crazy."

"The police station is just a few miles away, I was heading for the hospital earlier."

Jasmine looked up. "Why were you heading for the hospital?"

"I got this headache" Phil said. He made a pained cringe. "It's making me so dizzy."

He closed his eyes for only a moment, but when he looked back up I car had driven right in front if him. Phil slammed on the brakes.

Jasmine watched with wide eyes as Junior got out of the car. He was angrily walking towards them. She shook Phil by the shoulders.

"Phil, we have to go!"

Phil was holding the bridge of his nose in pain. His head had hit the wheel.

"What the hell?" he said. He looked out the window.

Jasmine watched as Phil got out of the car. The door shut behind him.

"Stop!"

He approached Junior.

"Junior, what the hell are you-"

Junior grabbed Phil by the shoulders and slammed his head into the car. Phil fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jasmine screamed. He clicked the lock button for the door seven times. Junior came over to her side.

"Open the door, Jasmine."

She put her head down and placed her hands over her ears. "Just go away!" She started sobbing violently.

Glass shattered loudly above her. A few moments later she felt the door beside her open. The cool air hit her skin I fresh cut had opened on the back of her arm.

Junior grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her out of the car.

"You're causing a mess!" he hissed.

She was flailing and screaming.

"Everyone's at town hall" he said. "No one's going to hear you."

Jasmine suddenly lurched forward and roughly bit the hand Junior had trapped her with.

He hissed in pain and retracted his hand.

Jasmine took off sprinting. She had passed only four houses before suddenly stopping.

Junior caught up to her, harshly tugging her back.

"If you run one more time-"

Jasmine suddenly fell backwards. Junior reacted quickly and caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Jasmine!" he yelled.

She began violently shaking.

"Oh my god!"

She was having a seizure. Junior secured her in his arms and rushed her to his car. He set her in the backseat.

"P-Pink stars-pink star are f-falling-"

"I'm taking you to the hospital" he told her.

"-f-falling in lines-"

Junior roughly hit the steering wheel. " _Damnit_!"

He stopped the car a block from the hospital.

He looked in the rear view mirror. Jasmine was slumped in the seat. She looked unconscious.

"You better stay asleep" he said.

He pulled her out of the car and into his arms. The hospital was packed when she went in there.

A woman unfamiliar to him came up and laid a hand on Jasmine's head. "How long has she been out?"

"A few minutes" he said. "She had a seizure."

The woman checked her forehead. "She's running a fever."

"What?" he asked. "No, she's not sick. She just had a seizure."

"Meningitis has been going around. Who's she been around lately?"

"Just me" he said.

"It can't be just you, who else?"

Junior froze. "Um...DJ Phil was with her" he quickly said.

"I'll get her tested. You wait right here."

He shook his head. "I need to go with her."

"You need to stay out here" she instructed. "I'm sorry. I'll give you the details as soon as I can."

Jasmine was placed on a gurney and the woman took her away.

Junior pulled on his hair nervously. "Dammit, Jasmine" he repeated. "You better stay unconscious."


End file.
